


Contractual Obligations

by estrella30



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Contractual Obligations

**Title** \- Contractual Obligations  
 **Pairing** \- TW/MR  
 **Rating** \- R for language and jerking off  
 **Size** \- 9K

HUGE thanks to [](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/profile)[**moosesal**](http://moosesal.livejournal.com/) for the amazingly kickass beta!

 

Based on the _Cheaper By The Dozen 2_ picture under the cut tag that I couldn't stop laughing at. I figured that if I found it funny, MR would probably find it fucking _hysterical._

 

 

 

 

_**Contractual Obligations** _

 

 

Michael walked up behind Tom's chair and casually dropped the picture over Tom's shoulder. It fell on top of the script he was reading, and with a flick of his wrist Tom shook it to the floor. Michael rocked back on his heels and grinned. Tom was acting like it was nothing, but Michael could see the back of his neck turning pink.

"Nice shot there, Welling. I especially like the shorts." Michael kicked the 8x10 glossy across the floor with the tip of one of Lex's shoes. He hated to ruin the picture - it had taken ten bucks and a lot of wheedling to have it blown up by the time shooting started today - but the way Tom was practically dying of embarrassment made it well worth the effort. Now the tips of Tom's ears matched his neck.

"Shut up, Mike," Tom muttered as he stood up. They were getting ready to shoot in five minutes. Michael had just enough time to get Tom all riled up before he had to go make kissy-face with Kristin. Tom would be all pissed off and distracted and fuck up his lines. They'd have to shoot the same coffee-shop scene over and over again. Then Kristin would huff and blow her hair around like a princess, and Michael would get to hang back and watch it all happen. Life was good.

"No, really," Michael said with fake sincerity, following Tom across the studio to the Talon set. Wires were taped to the ground and Michael nearly tripped over them every single day. Tom stepped right over them with ease. It was irritating. "I think green and yellow stripes are _sexay,_ " Michael added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Beeman shouted across the room; Michael looked over and saw makeup putting the last minute touches on Kristin's face. His shirt was too tight. His head was already starting to itch. Today was going to be a long day. "So hey, Tommy? You all ready for _Cheaper by the Dozen Three?_ " he asked, jabbing his elbow into Tom's side. Tom glared at him and kept walking. "Maybe it'll be like _Rocky_ and they won't stop making them till you're forty."

Tom rolled his eyes. His cheeks were flushed bright with color, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He looked like a really pissed off Clark Kent. Beeman should be thanking Michael for getting Tom in character.

"It's called a _contractual obligation,_ Rosenbaum," Tom said carefully. Michael chuckled. "Maybe one day you'll find out about it."

"Oh - Tommy-" Michael clutched his chest and gasped for air. "You _wound_ me. No, really. I find my life so…" he feigned tears and rubbed his eye, " _Lacking,_ because no one ever asked _me_ to be Charlie Baker."

"Fuck you," Tom said. He was grinning as he gave Michael the finger. Marshall called Tom's name and he jerked his head to the side and called, "Yeah. Coming."

"Did you at least fuck Carmen Electra?" Michael asked, grabbing Tom's sleeve as he started to walk away.

Tom stood still and planted his hands on his hips. "Ssh," he hissed. "No." Tom was standing so close Michael could see the powder the makeup girl had dusted across his cheeks. His lips were shiny and wet and Michael watched them as Tom said, "She's fucking _married,_ asshole."

"She's _smokin._ " Michael shook his head. What was _wrong_ with Tom, anyway?

"Mike, dude." Tom waved a hand in front of Michael's face. " _I'm_ married."

Michael flailed. "She's _Carmen Electra._ Do you even _know_ how hard I would have hit that?"

"I'm going," Tom said, taking a step back. He pointed a finger at Michael and said, "Don't be late for your scene."

"Be late," Michael muttered. He waved a hand in the air. "I'm right fucking here. Where am I going?"

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and watched Tom walk away. "All right, what about Hilary Duff?" he called out. Tom kept walking. "She's pretty hot too, you know. She's eighteen now!"

"Whoa, hey," Alison said as she walked up to him. "What are you shouting about?"

Michael kept his eyes on Tom and shook his head. "Nothing. Welling's lame."

"This is news?" Alison smirked when Michael caught her eye.

"Nah." The lights went low and everyone stopped talking as Tom and Kristin got the scene they were shooting blocked out. They didn't need Michael around for at least an hour. He looked around the room wondering who he could recruit before realizing his perfect ally was standing right next to him.

"So, hey," he said, sidling up closer to her.

Alison rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. "What?" she asked.

It was perfect. "Nothing, just-" Michael needed to run out and pick up a few things. He'd be no more than an hour tops. "Cover for me. I need to run out and grab some stuff. Talk them into doing your scene next."

"What?" Alison sputtered. "They're never going to-"

"An hour, Ali," Michael mussed her hair and started walking away. "Thanks. You're awesome."

He could still hear her yelling at him when he reached the parking lot.

 

*

"So, hang on. You want me to what?" Kristen turned the DVD over in her hand and gave Michael a confused look.

"This isn't hard, Kristin." Michael shook his head and sighed heavily. No one understood the art to playing a good practical joke. Ali had nearly gotten him fired this afternoon _("I told them you had to leave! Well - I didn't_ know _it was supposed to be a_ secret!" _"Yes, Alison, that's what the words_ cover for me _usually mean.")_ and now _all_ he needed was for Kristin to run a _simple errand_ and-

"Forget it." Michael snatched the DVD from her hand and stood up. He'd do it himself.

"No, _you_ forget it. Jerk." Kristin grabbed the DVD back. "I wasn't implying that it was _hard,_ " she said, snagging the other DVD's from his dresser. "I was merely implying that it was _stupid._ "

"Yeah, well," Michael shrugged and flopped back down on the couch. "No one ever accused me of being a genius."

"It's a good thing too," she muttered. Michael shot her a look and she smiled prettily at him. Gave him a fake little curtsy and Michael cracked up. "I'll be back." The trailer door banged shut after her and Michael leaned his head back on the couch.

Today had been a long-ass day. The only good thing had been getting his scene shot and ribbing Tommy about the movie. After a while even Glover joined in. Michael lost count of how many times he'd made Tom blush today, but it had been right up there with the day he'd walked in on Tom jerking off in the shower.

Now he had the whole night ahead of him. A night to sit back, relax, and-

"You know-" Michael checked the clock as the door to his trailer banged open. Four minutes. This might be a new record. "You're a real pain in my ass."

Tom was standing there, waving the recently delivered DVD's at him. _My Little Pony. Power Rangers. Clifford Goes to School._

"What, Tommy?" Michael tried to keep a straight face but he could feel it slipping, the edges of his mouth quirking into a smile. Tom dropped the DVD's but he was grinning too - his whole face wide open. "Oh, come on," Michael added. "They might need guest stars in _those_ movies _too._ Maybe it'll be in your _next_ contract."

Tom kicked the DVD's across the floor with the toe of his huge boot and flopped down next to Michael. "Better than the shit you make."

Michael shrugged and leaned back into the cushions. The Rangers were on in fifteen minutes. Maybe he could call Kristin back and ask her to bring them a pizza. "You hanging tonight?"

Tom stuck his feet on Michael's coffee table. "Rangers are on in fifteen minutes."

"We need pizza," Michael said. Tom always wanted pizza just like he always knew when the Rangers were on. Michael loved that about him.

Tom shrugged. "But then we'd have to talk to people."

"This is true." Michael leaned forward and grabbed the remote from the table. He flicked through the channels until he found the game. Tom was wearing a red t-shirt and his shoulder was warm where it pressed against Michael's.

They watched the game and finished off two bags of chips Michael had lying around. Mid-way through the third period when the Rangers were up 3-2, Michael scrounged up two stray beers from his refrigerator. They polished those off before the game was even over.

"All right. I'm outta here," Tom said when the Rangers were finally skating around the ice, slapping each other's asses in victory. He raised his arms over his head and stretched.

"See you tomorrow." Michael flipped through the channels looking for the post-game report.

"Don't fuck up tomorrow," Tom said, pointing a finger at him again. Michael mimicked Tom's nagging and made a chirping motion with his hand. Tom laughed but added, "I'm serious. You were an asshole today."

Without moving his eyes from the TV, Michael reached down and picked up the _My Little Pony_ DVD. "Oh," he said, finally looking over at Tom and smirking. "But it was worth it."

"Shut up." Tom grabbed a pillow off the couch and tossed it at Michael's head. Right after that the door to his trailer swung shut and Tom was gone.

 

*

Later than night when Michael was jerking off to the _Cheaper by the Dozen 2_ trailer, he told himself it was because he liked family movies. And Carmen Electra was smokin. And so was Hilary Duff.

It had nothing at all to do with the hot guy in the tacky green and yellow shorts.

 

*


End file.
